


Five Times Winter Was Oblivious (and the time she finally got the point)

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Winter is oblivious, Qrow is annoyed, and James just needs these children to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Winter Was Oblivious (and the time she finally got the point)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be funny if Winter was as oblivious to interpersonal stuff as her mentor.

1.

It took a long time between Winter knocking on the door to the General’s office and being called entry. She took a step inside and- oh, what a shock, there was Qrow, perched flippantly on the edge of the General’s desk, smirking at her when she came in. In his seat, the General was staring down at a stack of papers in his lap, unmoving. She could sympathize. She often felt like that when Qrow was around.

“You should leave,” Winter said, turning her attention to Qrow. Once he was gone she could speak to the General but the information was sensitive, and she wouldn’t give it in front of Qrow.

“Nah.” Qrow put his hands behind him and leaned back. “I like it in here. Think I’ll stay.”

Winter bristled at this. “Why don’t you bother someone else?” she demanded.

Qrow’s smirk grew bigger. “I could always bother you,” he said. Beside him, still not looking up, the General growled a soft ‘ _don’t you dare_ ’ that seemed to stiffen Qrow’s spine. His eye glinted.

“Jimmy and I have things we need to discuss,” Qrow said. He flicked a hand a Winter. “Shoo.”

“ _General Ironwood_  has appointments to attend to,” Winter said, stressing the title. Beside Qrow, the General’s shoulders were shaking, no doubt with suppressed rage. She was determined to get rid of Qrow now, if only for his sake. “You should leave so he can.”

Qrow just folded his hands behind his head and turned back to the General. “Jimmy, can’t you get rid of her? She’s annoying.”

“She’s trying to do her job,” Ironwood said. “You should try it sometime.”

“ _I_ had a job I was trying to do, too, before she came in,” Qrow said. There was a slight whine pitched in his voice. “Make her leave. She won’t listen to me- you gotta do it.”

Ironwood sighed, and finally looked up at Winter. “Schnee, Qrow and I have- business to attend to,” he said. “Please leave. I’ll speak with you when we’re done.”

Qrow muttered something Winter couldn’t quite make out, but sounded like ‘ _don’t bet on it_ ’. She bristled again. “But sir-”

“Schnee! That’s an _order_.”

“Sir!” She straightened up to attention, heels clicking together as she did. It was involuntary, automatic. A response to the iron in his voice. “Very well,” she said, and spun on her heel to leave. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Qrow reaching for his flask, and she sighed. There was no way whatever that man had to say could be as important as her reports.

 

2.

General Ironwood rarely came to the cafeteria to eat his lunch. The cafeteria was the haven of students, he had explained to Winter, and a place for them to be free of their headmaster’s constant pushing. The cafeteria monitors were enough to ensure that the students behaved, and he was unneeded.

Besides, he usually had work to do, and so could often be found in his office over lunch, doing paperwork while he ate. Winter joined him sometimes; she had work of her own to do, and his guidance was often appreciated in doing it.

Perhaps he felt differently about the cafeteria at Beacon, feeling that the students there would not find his presence an intrusion. Perhaps he was hoping to see the differences between how the two schools were run. Perhaps he wanted to make sure his own students were settling in, or to remind them that he was there should they need him. Or perhaps he just wanted a glimpse of Glynda, who often _did_  take her lunch in the cafeteria.

(Winter hadn’t the heart to tell him he was barking up the wrong tree with Glynda. The woman was clearly a lesbian.)

Whatever his reason, he was there now, taking a tray on his way inside. Winter was startled to see him, but was going to say nothing until she saw Qrow trailing along behind him, mouth running non-stop. Her eyes narrowed. Qrow. Was he ever going to leave the General alone?

Setting aside her own lunch, Winter stood and strode over to join them. Ironwood spotted her, and gave her a brief nod to acknowledge her presence. “Schnee,” he said, and added, “Do you need something?”

“I was- just coming to ask you the same question,” she said. “You rarely visit the cafeteria. I wondered if something was wrong. Or if you just needed some pest control,” she added, cutting her eyes at Qrow.

Qrow set his tray down and shook his head. “I think it just got really cold in here,” he said. “Let’s go somewhere else to eat, Jimmy.”

“ _General_ ,” Winter said firmly, at the same time James said, “James,” voice tired. He was clearly weary of the constant battle with Qrow over his name- which only made her more determined to make the man leave. Disregarding him so flippantly, what nerve.

“I only wanted a change of scenery,” Ironwood said, answering Winter’s query. “And I have fond memories of this cafeteria.” His eyes flickered to Qrow, and there was a softness in them that she rarely was privileged to see. “ _Very_  fond memories.”

Qrow just smirked back and- was there softness in his gaze as well?- picked his tray back up. “Come on, Jimmy, I’m starving,” he said, grabbing Ironwood’s arm and pulling him along toward the tables. “Let’s go sit somewhere there’s not much of a draft.”

Ironwood pulled his arm free and turned back to Winter, while Qrow halted; it was clear he was waiting for Ironwood to join him. “Your concern is appreciated, Schnee, but I’m just here to enjoy my lunch. I would suggest you do the same- we have a busy evening ahead of us.”

Qrow had turned and was smirking at her behind Ironwood’s back. She resisted the urge to glare at him, and instead nodded. “Yes sir,” she said, and spun on her heel to go.

 

3.

General Ironwood didn’t like to be bothered in his home. He spent almost all of his time working, he said, and he got very little time to just go home and relax. When he did, he didn’t like to be bothered unless it was an emergency.

But he’d also always made himself available to his students, and right now Winter needed that availability- she only hoped that it applied to former students as well.

She folded her hands behind her back and stood halfway to attention while she waited for him to answer the door. He let her in without question, greeting her and retrieving his coat from the hook by the door as he did. She blinked, and averted her gaze politely from the expanse of metal visible under his thin t-shirt. He must be getting ready for bed, judging by his state of undress. She wouldn’t stay long, then.

(That he’d let her see him like this at all warmed her heart- the trust was touching.)

“What can I do for you, Schnee?” he asked, folding his own hands behind his back now that his coat was on. It looked odd against the pajama pants he was wearing, thin cotton with little black birds dotting them.

Very thin cotton. Winter turned her gaze to the ceiling instead, ears burning. “I only meant to ask your advice, sir,” she said. “You always stressed your availability when I was a student. I was- hoping that you would extend that to a former student as well.”

“I’m always here for any student- or _former_  student- who needs me,” he said.

Winter was about to reply when a voice called from the couch. “Can you try needing him just a little more quietly?” it demanded. Winter froze. _Qrow_. “Some of us have headaches and would like to sleep.”

“It’s your own fault you’re like that,” the General called back, and turned back to Winter. “Hangover,” he said. In the living room, Qrow appeared rising from the couch, blanket wrapped around him tightly. He grumbled and made his way into the back room, slamming the door pointedly behind him. The General raised an eyebrow at Winter. “Yes?”

But Winter was bristling. Qrow shouldn’t barge into the General’s home and demand the man take care of him when he had a hangover- honestly, what was his problem? Ironwood’s home was his inner sanctum, his one place to escape the responsibilities of his life- not that Qrow was _his_  responsibility, but still!

And wasn’t she doing the same thing? Honestly, her problem could wait till morning. She stiffened. “It’s late,” she said. “Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in the morning.”

“I suppose…” he said, a little dubious. “Are you sure? I’ll listen, if you need me.”

“I’m sure, sir. I would hate to _impose_  on you in your off-time.” This got her another questioning eyebrow, but she straightened up, “Goodnight, sir,” and turned to stride away, fuming over Qrow’s imposition and wondering if it would be a loss if she just shoved him out a window sometime.

 

4.

“You’ve _got_  to stop antagonizing Winter, Qrow.”

Winter stopped outside of General Ironwood’s office. She shouldn’t listen at doors, she knew- and since he was apparently keeping his promise to talk to Qrow about his constant needling of her, she really ought to just leave.

(She had no delusions about Qrow actually _listening_  to the General, of course. Qrow had no respect for the General.)

She wanted to know what he said, though. Making excuses to herself, she moved closer to the door so she could hear better.

“-’ll stop antagonizing her when she stops making it so fun for me,” Qrow was saying. Winter heard the General sigh, and Qrow added, “You know, I think she’s sweet on you.”

Hardly. Winter scoffed. Of course Qrow would be the sort to assume that just because she wanted the General’s approval, it must be that she was attracted to him. She only hoped the General wouldn’t believe him, or that Qrow wouldn’t be so insulting as to suggest the feeling was mutual. The General was old enough to be her father. He had known her since she was a student.

“Is that why you do it?” Ironwood asked. “Because you think she has a crush on me? Even if she did- which she doesn’t- she’s a professional. She’d never act on it.”

Winter nodded approvingly. Not only did he not believe, he trusted her. Good.

“Anyway, I’ve had members of my army attracted to me before,” he went on. “You’ve never antagonized  _them_. What’s the real reason?”

“Do I need one? I told you, it’s fun. I like getting under people’s skin- including yours.”

“You get under my skin because you like the consequences,” the General said. “I hope you’re not trying to imply that your motives are the same with Winter?”

“Of course not!” Qrow actually sounded offended. “Good lord, Jimmy, I’m old enough to be her father.”

“Then why act so childishly?”

“Ask her. She’s the one trying to get rid of me.”

“ _Ah_.” That sounded like a tone of understanding in the General’s voice. “Is that why? Because she wants you to go away?” Qrow muttered something Winter couldn’t make out in response, and then there was a shuffling sound she couldn’t place. The General went on. “She’s just trying to do her job and keep things running efficiently. You get in the way of that- she’s not trying to get rid of _you_ , just the distraction.”

Qrow’s next words were muffled- like he was talking into his sleeve. Winter frowned, confused.

“Stop antagonizing Winter,” the General said again. “She works hard, she doesn’t deserve it.”

Another mumbled reply. Winter took a step back, and turned to leave. Well, the General had kept his promise. Whether it would work or not, she had no idea, but that would be on Qrow, not him. At least he’d tried, though she’d expected more chewing out than there’d been. But that was none of her business.

 

5.

When the General came into his office in the mornings, Winter was usually one of the first people to actually see him- she brought him his coffee and a Danish, since he rarely ate breakfast before leaving his home, and went over any reports that he would need to hear of while he ate them, simultaneously going over any incoming news from the school that might need his attention.

(She suspected it was the cybernetics in his brain that allowed him to focus on both sets of reports at once. Even she couldn't multitask so efficiently.)

She took her responsibility to him seriously, and did her best to make sure she would be difficult, if not impossible, to replace. And she did it with complete and utter professionalism, because General Ironwood loved professionalism.

Qrow was there when she came in today. He was also sitting in Ironwood’s chair, feet up on the desk while the General paced the length of the room. He was clearly upset about something- Qrow, no doubt. Qrow, for his part, looked nonchalant. It seemed fairly clear that it was Qrow who had him agitated.

“Qrow,” she said, voice hard. “What are _you_  doing here?”

Qrow took his feet off the desk and leaned forward, eye flashing while he glared at her. On her other side, the General crossed to her in three quick strides and took the coffee and Danish from her hands, gesturing warningly at Qrow.

“Don’t either of you start,” he said. “Schnee, Qrow is here at my invitation. Your dedication is admirable, but it’s not necessary for you to try running him off every time you see him in my company. Qrow, sit back down. She’s just trying to do her job.”

“But sir-” Winter began, at the same time Qrow gave a flippant, “Come on, Jimmy.” Winter bristled.

“ _General_ ,” she snapped, glaring at him. Beside her, the General sighed. “The least you could do is use his title and show a _bit_  of respect.”

“How about you stay out of my and Jimmy’s relationship?” Qrow snapped back. “Mind your own business. I’m not a soldier. I’m not even Atlesian. I’ll call him what I like.”

“Of course you will.” Winter sneered. “It’s not like you’d ever actually show someone respect-”

“Will both of you, _stop fighting_!” The General glared between them both. “Winter, please. My relationship with Qrow is between me and him- as much as I appreciate the effort, and the spirit behind it, it _isn’t_  any of your business. Leave _me_  to deal with it.”

Winter swallowed, and then gave the barest of nods. “Fine,” she said.

“Don’t worry, Ice Queen” Qrow said, smirking. “He’s definitely going to _deal_  with it.”

“If you keep up like this I won’t,” the General said, turning to Qrow. “You. Have _got_. To stop antagonizing Winter. I _know_  why you’re doing it, and if anything is a show of disrespect it’s that. I’ve asked you time and time again to leave her alone. If you can’t even do this one thing I ask-”

He broke off, abruptly, and turned away. Qrow’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“ _Try me_.”

They locked eyes, a silent battle raging, before Qrow finally slouched down in the chair, sulking. Ironwood squared his shoulders.

“Now. I can’t make you like each other, but you _will_  be civil to one another in my presence, or you won’t find yourself anymore _in_  my presence. _Is. That. Clear_?”

There was a long silence. Winter snapped into attention. “Yes, sir,” she said. Qrow huffed.

“Yeah, fine. Clear.”

The General let out a relieved sigh. “Good,” he said. “Now, Winter, you had some reports to give. Qrow, if you wouldn’t mind leaving us alone for a bit? You can come back after she’s done.”

Qrow said nothing, just stood and shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched out. Ironwood turned to Winter and raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to go on. She beamed inwardly. It was nice to know that Ironwood was on her side.

 

+1.

The party was the sort that top brass were required to attend. Winter wasn’t a huge fan of them, but she enjoyed the food and dancing was fun, and it was always nice to have a chance to relax. So she put on her dress uniform and went, and fully intended to have a good time.

Qrow was at the party. It wasn’t surprising- if he was in Atlas for one of them, he often went. She suspected for the free food and booze, and at least he’d changed out of his usual grey shirt for a slightly darker grey version of the same shirt, and a cape that didn’t have holes in it.

But that was fine. It wasn’t her problem- she just gave him a stiff, cold smile when their eyes met, and went back to enjoying herself. And when she spotted him talking to General Ironwood, standing just a little too close, she reminded herself that it still wasn’t her problem, and instead danced with the pretty lieutenant who’d been trying to catch her eye all month.

o/o

She was on her way to the bathroom when she heard them- Qrow’s voice, growling something too low for her to make out the words, and the General’s voice, tightly controlled, reprimanding him. Were they arguing? She’d have to pass them to get to the bathroom, but she didn’t want to interrupt an argument. Maybe they were just talking. She moved closer to find out.

“-can’t believe how many buttons this thing has,” Qrow was saying, frustrated. “Why does it have so many buttons?”

“I don’t know- it’s damned inconvenient, though- watch it, you’re going to pop- great, now you’ve done it.”

“I’ll find it when we’re done- just- take this off, I can’t get to you when you’re wearing it.”

“Careful- you’re going to wrinkle it.”

“So what?”

“Just have a little patience, my Qrow.”

“ _Oh god_.” There was a rustle, and then, “Jim, if you don’t get your hands on me _right now_ -”

But whatever else he was going to say was lost in a muffled cutoff, followed by more rustling and a thud of a body on wood, and a grunt from the General.

“Better?” he asked, and Qrow swore at him. Ironwood just laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Bastard.”

“Keep that up and I’ll put my coat back on.”

“Don’t you dare- you get back here and ravish me this instant, Jimmy!”

More of the General’s laughter, and then silence and a low moan that made Winter’s ears and neck burn. It had- finally- hit her what she was witnessing, and instead of turning and fleeing as she ought to do she was frozen in place. Only when she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down did she finally manage to turn and flee. She hurried back into the ballroom and through another door to find the other bathroom, head spinning with this new information.

General Ironwood and Qrow were involved with each other. Sexually. Possibly romantically as well.

Well.

At least now she knew why Qrow was so hard to get rid of.

**Author's Note:**

> With that ending she is officially not as oblivious as James "the importance of female friendship" Ironwood.


End file.
